<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Say My Name by Polarnacht</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197113">Say My Name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarnacht/pseuds/Polarnacht'>Polarnacht</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Jace Wayland, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Implied Switch, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Marks, Oral Sex, Parabatai, Secret Relationship, Smut, Top Alec Lightwood, parabatai love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:02:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarnacht/pseuds/Polarnacht</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alec meets Magnus during a mission, he cannot help but feel flattered by the interest Magnus shows him. He also cannot help but flirt back, not fathoming what this sets in motion. Helplessly he watches an angry Jace leave him behind in Magnus’ loft. It takes Alec a while - and Izzy’s help - to realize that Jace is jealous. It takes him less time to know what to do about it: He is determined to show Jace that Jace is still his and he is still Jace’s and that they will always be them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood &amp; Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Say My Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/gifts">Jessa</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Jessa: Thank you so much for your constant support 💙 I hope this is the top Alec you like</p><p>A huge thank you to Nadja_Lee for being my beta!</p><p>Thank you so much Windy for this amazing banner! Love it 💙</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Say My Name</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Alec sighs inwardly. Though the warlock’s - Magnus' - loft is huge, it feels crowded. Too many people are too interested in what he is saying and what he is doing. Alec wishes he were somewhere else, though he cannot help but feel intrigued by Magnus. Intrigued by the way he openly flirts with him. Not with Izzy, not with Jace. With him. No one has ever called him pretty boy. Not even Jace. And Alec cannot help but smile at Magnus. He also cannot help but blush under his stare. When he feels his cheeks warm up, he looks down, avoiding the amused gleam in Magnus’ eyes. </p><p>Alec hasn’t condoned the mission in the first place, but in the end, he agreed to tag along to ask the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane, for help to regain Clary’s memories. And now he is here, stammering his way through the meeting and trying to appear professional. With not much success. An annoyed huff interrupts his thoughts. </p><p>Alec looks up, baffled. He stares into blue and golden eyes that are narrowed furiously. There is a heat behind Jace’s stare that makes Alec’s blush turn a shade darker. But Alec is not giving in, he just glares back. Too surprised to do something else. Too surprised to grasp what those angry eyes want him to understand. To know. </p><p>When Jace is able to drag his eyes away from Alec, he huffs again and turns around, pulling Clary, Izzy and Simon with him before he slams the door to Magnus’ loft shut, leaving Alec and Magnus alone. Alec stares for a moment at the spot where his Parabatai stood a moment ago, his mind spinning to understand what just happened. Why Jace acts like he does. It just doesn’t make sense. </p><p>He might have flirted a little with Magnus, but Jace flirts all the time. And it’s not that he could flirt with Jace. At least not openly. They’re Parabatai. They’re lovers, too, but not in the open. To the world they can always only be Alec and Jace, never <em> AlecandJace. </em>Sometimes that hurts, but mostly Alec has made his peace with it. At least he can have Jace where and when it matters. In private. In his heart. In his soul.</p><p>Alec turns with an apologetic shrug towards Magnus, who has watched the little display with an amused smile on his lips.</p><p>“Bad day? Or is he always so grumpy?” Magnus smiles at Alec with a little wink, and Alec is glad that his cheeks are already flushed, otherwise he knows they would color now at Magnus’ seductive grin. </p><p>But he cannot help but smile back - he also cannot help but snort. Normally grumpy is the term people use to describe him, not Jace. The golden boy of Idris, who always has a way too cocky grin on his lips for his own good. But Alec doesn’t care. Jace is his golden boy and the smiles that matter are reserved only for him. The shy ones, the heated ones, the sad ones that barely contain the pain Jace doesn’t allow himself to feel often. Only when he feels safe. Only when he’s with Alec.</p><p>“He’s just being Jace.” Alec shrugs again, but saying it aloud he knows it’s not quite right. </p><p>Jace is normally not like that. But he also cannot really lay his finger on what doesn’t match. He's just sure that something doesn’t add up. But for now, Alec accepts Magnus’ smile and the drink he has conjured for him, while they prepare the ritual with the memory demon to help Clary retrieve her memories and find her mother. </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>When Alec returns to the Institute, Jace is already there. He feels Jace deep inside him, in the spot of his soul which is connected with Jace’s. Alec follows the pull of their bond without hesitation. It’s a demanding tug filled with anger and raw emotions, and something that Alec would describe as insecurity, if he didn’t know better. It’s not the insecurity Alec is used to when it comes to Jace. It’s not his self-loathing that sometimes flares up, drawn to light by old memories or old demons that come to hunt Jace at night. It’s more the type of insecurity Alec himself sometimes feels, when he thinks that he will never match Jace’s golden light. When he thinks that maybe being the black star to Jace’s supernova isn’t enough. Until Jace wipes away these doubts by pinning him down, by claiming him and grinding down on him so that all Alec can do is moan Jace’s name.</p><p>The bond leads Alec into the kitchen where Jace leans against the fridge, eating a yoghurt. The moment Alec sees him he knows Jace is still on edge. His whole body is tense, his shoulders drawn a little too much to his shoulders, the way he pushes the spoon into the yoghurt too forcefully. </p><p>“Hey.” </p><p>Alec closes the door and approaches him, a frown on his face. “What’s wrong?” </p><p>He reaches out to touch Jace, but in exactly that moment the door opens, and someone comes in. Alec’s hand falls limp to his side and from the brief hurt that washes over Jace’s face Alec knows that he made a mistake. They’re Parabatai, a brief touch wouldn’t have given them away. But it’s too late. Jace digs into the yoghurt as if it were his personal nemesis and he has slightly adjusted his body and turned away from him, creating a barrier between them that hasn’t been there before. Alec swallows. </p><p>“Hey guys, what’s up?” Izzy’s cheery voice fills the room and the silence between them. “I really hope Magnus will be able to help us. He’s awesome, don’t you think, Alec?” She grins at her big brother, a teasing smile on her lips. And again, Alec cannot help but blush, swearing inwardly at his body that is so ready to betray him. And of course Jace sees the blush and his eyes darken. But he says nothing. He just eats the damn yoghurt.</p><p>“Can you please move, Jace? I also need something to eat. Wait, did you take the last yoghurt?” Izzy huffs, eyeing the yoghurt Jace holds in his hand.</p><p>“You know what, you can have it. Sorry that I even exist.” With that Jace slams the yoghurt down so forcefully that the white mass splatters all over the counter. With a last glare he bounces off and leaves, not caring about the mess he’s made and also not waiting for the siblings to regain their wits.</p><p>For the second time this day Alec is completely baffled. “What’s bitten him?” Alec asks, more himself than Izzy. But she answers anyway. </p><p>“Oh, come on, Alec, you know what’s bugging him,” she laughs, but when he sees the question in his eyes she stops. “You really have no clue, Alec, do you?” </p><p>When Alec just shakes his head, as lost as before, she carries on. “You’ve flirted with Magnus.” It’s not a question. But it’s also not an accusation; so Alec tries to calm down and bite back the answer he wants to spat at her. That she really has no business interfering with this.</p><p>“And what if I have?” Alec asks, crossing his arms over his chest. </p><p>Izzy looks at him, chewing at her bottom lip, a thing all Lightwoods do when thinking. “Well, Alec, this might have something to do with Jace’s mood. Do I have to spell it out or can you follow me?” Her eyes dart briefly to the closed door, but for once no one is interrupting them. </p><p>“It’s not that we are together,” Alec blurts out, blushing again, but this time at his own blunt lie. A lie that is so much part of him by now that he says it without having to think, without having to form the lie in his head first as he had to in the past. Back then, when everything was too new and too overwhelming to have a lie ready at hand.</p><p>Izzy sighs. “Alec, it’s me. I know. I’ve always known. I think I’ve known before you two have known and definitely before you two idiots have been acting on it. It’s okay, Alec. I won’t tell.”</p><p>Alec swallows hard, his Adams’ apple moves painfully in his dry throat. Briefly he considers keeping up the lie, insisting on it - he knows Izzy would let it go, as she did in the past. But the open look and the honest care he sees in her eyes make him nod. It’s a silent answer, but at least not another lie.</p><p>“But he flirts all the time.” Alec cards his hand through his hair. Angel, he feels tired.</p><p>“And how many times have you flirted, Alec?” Izzy asks gently and patiently.</p><p>“I don’t flirt.” The response comes fast and again, Alec doesn't have to think about it. “Oh.” The realization hits him a second later.</p><p>“Exactly. You don’t. He does. All the time, so it lost its meaning. You never flirt. So he thinks it does mean something.” She takes Jace’s unfinished yoghurt and takes a spoonful, sucking the yoghurt off the spoon with a pleased hum.</p><p>Alec groans in frustration. Izzy is right. And Jace is jealous. And he needs to fix this. Because it didn’t mean anything, except that he found Magnus funny and, well, sexy, but nothing more.</p><p>“Thanks, Iz. He could just have said something.” </p><p>Izzy snorts through a mouthful yoghurt, splattering even more of it around the kitchen. “It’s Jace we’re talking about.” She holds up her hand with the spoon, to point at Alec. “And don’t pretend to be any better. You two suck so much at communication, I wonder how you got together in the first place. I bet you just trained together and then Jace pinned you to the ground and kissed you senseless before either of you could freak out.” </p><p>Alec blushes yet again. It happened indeed very much like that, though a lot of grinding and rubbing clothed erections against each other has also been involved. A fact he is certainly not telling his little sister. </p><p>“At least we don’t suck at other things,” he manages to reply but when he hears Izzy laugh and sees her insinuating raised eyebrow in response, he knows it was maybe not the best comeback.</p><p>“I bet you don’t. At least one of you can compare.” Izzy smirks at him, relishing his squirming at her words.</p><p>“Izzy,” Alec groans, but he is already about to leave. Izzy is right, they have never been good with words. But they have always been good at telling things without needing words.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Alec finds Jace in the training room. Jace is going hard at the punching bag with a bare chest, his body is already covered with sweat and his breathing is ragged. But when Alec will be done with him, he hopes Jace will not only be ragged, but wrecked. Alec closes the door with a silencing and locking rune, the most powerful ones he is capable of. He digs into their bond for that, drawing additional strength from Jace. But he can’t have anyone interrupt them now. </p><p>He discards his shirt, strolls over to Jace who pretends not to have noticed him. Alec knows, without his talk with Izzy, he would have been annoyed. But now he understands. He felt like Jace often at the beginning, when he hadn’t fully realized that Jace’s flirting was just a part of him that he does without thinking. And especially without meaning it.</p><p>He grabs the bag from behind and holds it in place. When their eyes lock again and he meets the same gleam in Jace’s eyes than in Magnus’ loft, Alec lets go of the bag and just lunges at Jace, without giving his Parabatai any warning. </p><p>Their bodies collide forcefully. Jace hasn’t seen the attack coming, but his instincts kick in quickly. The force of the impact makes them fall to the ground, but before Alec can pin him down, Jace rolls away and jumps to his feet. He kicks at Alec’s chin, but misses and just hits Alec’s chest. </p><p>A small huff falls out of Alec’s mouth, the air retreating from his lungs. But he ignores the pain. Instead, he jumps up and punches back, trying to knock Jace out enough to pin him to the ground. But this time Jace sees the blow coming and avoids it easily.</p><p>Soon they are lost in their usual dance of kicking and punching, of shoving and pushing back. Their breathing is synchronized and so are their hearts. They haven’t said a word since Alec has entered the training room.</p><p>When Jace tries to kick at Alec’s chin again, Alec is prepared this time. He grabs Jace by the ankle and spins him around, using the momentum to crash him to the floor. Within a second, he is on top of Jace, pressing his wrists down next to his head, staring down into wild eyes that look up at him. He shifts his weight slightly so that he is sitting on Jace’s thighs, giving him no possibility to escape his hold. At least not without activating his runes, which Alec knows very well he can.</p><p>But Jace just lays there, panting, his eyes still wide and huge and glued to his own. Alec rolls his hips, but without decreasing the pressure on Jace’s wrists or lifting his weight. </p><p>“Talk to me,” Alec demands, though all he wants is to bend down and kiss Jace. Bite him, mark him, make him bleed. He had been in love with Jace for ages, but just now, since he really has him, he knows what love really is. Just now he knows that sometimes love isn’t soft or fluffy, but rough and demanding. Sometimes love just makes you want to kiss forcefully until kissing turns into biting and you taste blood on your tongue. </p><p>Sometimes love means to push until the other breaks. Sometimes you just want to rip the other apart and mark him all over as if your fingers were claws and not nails. Sometimes you need to hear the other moan your name. Sometimes you need to moan the other’s name. And Alec tries to figure out what Jace needs at that moment. But that Jace just lays there under him, fighting back just a little to make it look real, but not <em> for real</em>, shows him that it’s the second.</p><p>“Talk to me. Now.” He demands again, rolling his hips again until no room for doubt is left how turned on he is. But first, they need to talk.</p><p>“You flirted.” Jace looks at him, accusingly, his eyes still glued to his while he stops pretending to fight and goes pliant under Alec.</p><p>“I did. And I’m sorry.” Alec looks down on Jace, suppressing the smile at the accusing words. Later, he knows, they will both find it hilarious that Jace of all people got jealous over a little flirting. Later, he will smile. But not now. Now he is serious. Serious about giving Jace what he needs. Reassurance. That he is Jace’s and Jace is his.</p><p>“Sometimes I just hate it. Sometimes I just want to grab you and kiss you and say your fucking name as if it really means something.” Jace’s voice comes in hitches and is low, barely audible. But he says it. </p><p>And Alec understands. He knows what he feels. Mostly it’s okay to keep the meaning for private moments. Mostly it’s okay to kiss just when they are hidden from the eyes of the world. But sometimes it isn’t. Sometimes the need to claim, to mark the other in front of those eyes and kiss him just right then and there gets overwhelming. Sometimes nothing they have, are allowed to have, is enough.</p><p>“Then say it now, Jace. Say my name.” And now Alec leans down and bites Jace, just above his collarbone until Jace’s back arches and he moans. He releases Jace's hands to entangle his hand in Jace's hair. To tug until Jace hisses in pain mixed with pleasure. And then he kisses Jace, tearing at his lower lip until Jace opens his mouth to let him in, his tongue devouring Jace’s mouth until he feels Jace’s fingers on his back, leaving red lines behind where his nails cut his flesh. Alec tweaks Jace's nipples until they shine red and sucks at Jace’s pulsepoint until all Jace can do is moan Alec’s name. </p><p>Jace not only moans his name, he chants it, repeats it all over again in an endless stream of words, together with pleads for faster and harder and just <em> more </em> of everything. And Alec complies. He kisses Jace harder, leaves another dark purple mark on his neck, bites the tender flesh around Jace’s nipples, scrubs with his teeth another claim into Jace’s skin, until all Jace can do is cling to Alec’s name like a prayer. </p><p>Alec smiles when he hears the small whine that escapes Jace when he pulls back. With shaking fingers Alec opens his fly and frees his cock while he comes up to his knees. His smile turns into a grin and then into a groan when Jace tugs his index fingers in his belt loops and pulls him closer, scooting down at the same time and lifting his head.</p><p>Jace looks up to meet Alec’s gaze before he starts to suck at the tip of Alec’s cock. The groan turns into a moan and Alec has to hold back to not just thrust up into Jace’s throat. A shiver runs down Alec’s spine when Jace’s tongue slips into his slit to gather the precome Alec knows he is already leaking. Jace takes his time and the way his eyes burn into Alec's he is fully aware of what he is doing to Alec by going slow. He swirls his tongue teasingly and takes Alec just a little deeper, making Alec moan louder, before he draws back so that only the tip is in his mouth. Alec groans in frustration, losing the resolve not to use his hips to slam into Jace without mercy. But of course Jace knows what Alec is about to do and his hands leave Alec's belt loops and come up to Alec's hips, his nails digging deep into his flash to keep him in place. </p><p>“Jace,” Alec stammers, saying Jace’s name now in the same way Jace has murmured his before. Like it is the only word that matters. Like it is the only word that carries any meaning. It makes Jace give in. With one last look into Alec’s eyes he closes his own and relaxes his throat to take Alec in deep, the angle allowing him to nearly take all his length. </p><p>He starts to bop his head and with every move, he manages to take him just a little deeper, making Alec moan just a little louder and say his name once again. When Jace’s hands don’t hold Alec in place any longer but push him forward, Alec finally allows himself to move. His hands grab Jace’s face to be better able to thrust up into Jace's readily opened mouth, but also to take away the strain from Jace’s neck. </p><p>With a powerful roll of his hips he slides deep into Jace’s relaxed throat, before he pulls nearly fully out to give Jace time to breathe. And then he pushes back in, hitting the back of Jace’s throat. But Jace doesn't try to scoot away, he fights his gag reflex so that he can take more. And Alec gives him more. With every thrust he manages to get a little deeper, holding Jace there just a little longer each time before he pulls back. </p><p>Alec feels his orgasm build, but he knows that Jace needs more. He needs more. With a regretful sigh he pulls out and kisses Jace instead, tasting his own bitter flavor on Jace’s lips.</p><p>“Alec.” Jace’s voice sounds hoarse and beautifully wrecked, but not wrecked enough. Alec grins down on Jace, enjoying the power he has. His nails trail over Jace’s muscular body, he scratches a little and his nails leave red marks over the black runes he has left on Jace over the years.</p><p>“Alec.” Jace is not only wrecked now, he is desperate. And Alec knows it. But he just grins again and trails his hands further down, before one hand finds their rune and the other Jace’s so far neglected cock. </p><p>Alec starts to palm Jace through his jeans, rubbing small circles over the buldge, squeezing it until Jace’s back comes off the mat and arches right into his hands, seeking more friction and more of his nails that pierce the sensitive area just above their rune. They are both more responsive there and Alec enjoys playing with Jace like that. Altering his touches from feather light to painfully hard, making Jace buck his hips and moan Alec’s name again.</p><p>“That’s it,” Alec murmurs, “let me hear you. Say my name, Jace.” He leans down, ignoring the pitiful whine Jace makes when his hand leaves his cock to trail upwards again, his lips finding Jace’s earlobe. He starts to suck and bite again, drawing further whines out of Jace together with his name. Alec doesn’t think that he will ever get enough of the way Jace says his name in these moments. When his name is the most important thing to say. </p><p>“Tell me what you want, Jace,” he whispers against Jace’s ear, relishing the way Jace’s skin breaks into goosebumps due to his hot breath against it.</p><p>“I need you to fuck me. Now.” Jace’s eyes roll back in his head when Alec starts to palm him again and his lips never leave his ear. “And I don’t fucking care if you have lube or not, I want you to fuck me right fucking now.” </p><p>Alec cannot help but chuckle. He squeezes Jace’s cock again and Jace yelps in response. “You’re so demanding.” Alec brushes with his other hand over Jace’s lips, slipping his finger into Jace’s still parted lips, pressing down on his tongue so that Jace has no choice but to close his lips and suck. He tabs lightly on Jace’s lips to make him open up once more, grinning when he does and slipping in two more fingers. He pushes them in and out of Jace’s mouth, pushing them in deep so that he gets saliva everywhere but also because he enjoys the feeling of Jace’s throat fluttering around his fingers. A single tear starts to roll over Jace's cheek, but he keeps sucking without any sign of wanting to stop. Alec licks the tear away, relishing the salty taste on his tongue. Jace moans around his fingers when he pushes in just a little deeper and Alec decides that this is enough and to take mercy.</p><p>He sits back and removes his trousers, while Jace wiggles out of his own. Alec takes a second to admire Jace in his full nakedness. He looks beautiful. He looks wrecked. He looks his. Jace’s eyes are wide and glassy, his cheeks flushed, and his lips kiss swollen and red. A small bruise is showing where Alec has bitten him earlier, and several hickeys grace his neck, the colors shading from blue to purple. </p><p>His black runes lay hidden under red nail marks and his chest is heaving in anticipation. Alec’s own breath catches in his throat when Jace lets his legs fall apart wide, to give Alec room. He is fully exposed like this, vulnerable. And Alec takes it the way it is, as a gift. Jace never allows himself to be vulnerable. Only when he is with Alec. Only when it comes to Alec. </p><p>Alec bends down to kiss Jace, nip at the small bruise until Jace’s starts to squirm under him, his finger circling Jace’s hole teasingly before he finally pushes in. Even though they have no lube his finger slips in easily, with just a little resistance. And Alec knows Jace likes the slight burn, knows it in the way he moans into their kiss, in the way he pushes back to take his finger in faster and deeper.  </p><p>Alec starts to push in and out, still kissing Jace, until a wave of impatience hits him through their bond, making him chuckle but also add another finger. He curls his fingers and after two thrusts he finds Jace’s sweet spot and is rewarded with a groan, the impatience fading into desire until only want is left in their bond. When two fingers slip in and out of his Parabatai with ease, Alec adds the third, scissoring Jace out just a little further. </p><p>Alec settles down between Jace’s legs, nudges him so that he opens them just a little wider. Alec spits in his hand and adds his own saliva to Jace’s, before he positions himself. He groans helplessly when he pushes in. With every little thrust he makes room for himself in a place that is shaped like him because he has been Jace’s first - as has Jace been Alec’s. </p><p>Alec increases his speed when Jace wraps his legs around his waist to pull him in closer. His thrusts get deeper, more forceful with every moan that spills out of Jace’s mouth, each moan louder and more wantonly. Alec’s hips roll in a way that he nearly hits Jace’s prostate with every thrust and he can feel Jace shudder beneath him every time he does. Alec entangles his hand in Jace’s blond hair, pulling at it until he sees a tear prickle in his eyes. He leans in, his lips at his ear.</p><p>“Say my name, Jace.” </p><p>And Jace does. He yells Alec’s name while his legs hold on even tighter to Alec, to pull him in just that little bit closer until Alec’s balls slap against Jace’s ass with every thrust and Alec is buried to the hilt in him. </p><p>“Alec.” Jace begs because he is close, Alec feels it in their bond. But he is not close enough to come, not just yet. Alec grins wickedly. He loves when Jace begs and uses his name to do so. He loves the desperate whines and the way Jace’s hands come around his shoulders and leave marks there from the sheer force with which he is holding on to him. </p><p>He pulls nearly fully out to slam back into Jace, Jace raising his hips to meet him. Alec’s hand is still entangled in Jace’s hair, but he lets go now. He spits into his hand again and wraps it around Jace’s cock, making Jace nearly scream. Alec trails with his nails over Jace’s dick, while he hasn’t lost his own rhythm. He wants them to come together. He picks up speed, closing his fist and twirling his wrist at the same time, knowing that this drives Jace crazy. This and his nails that he digs just a little into Jace’s skin. </p><p>“Alec,” Jace moans before his eyes roll back once more, lost in the sensation of being fucked and Alec’s hand around his cock.</p><p>“Alec,” he moans again and with this moan he comes, taking Alec with him over the edge. Jace’s arms tighten around Alec’s shoulders and he pulls him closer, his legs still wrapped around him. Alec rests his head in Jace’s nape, while the wave of their joint orgasm crashes over them, opening their bond even wider than before. </p><p>Alec has no idea how long they lie there, entangled in each other, but he has no rush to pull away. He enjoys how their hearts calm down together, adjusting to a quieter tune. When he can move again, he takes Jace’s face in his hands. He smiles down at him and is greeted with a smile in return. Alec licks away Jace’s tears before he kisses him soft and gentle, his tongue coaxing Jace’s lips open tenderly. Sometimes love is not rough and demanding. Sometimes love is soft and fluffy, where all you want is to kiss and nip, to caress and stroke and pet.</p><p>“I love you,” Alec whispers when he manages to stop kissing for a second.</p><p>“I know.” Jace grins at him before he pulls Alec down again for another kiss.</p><p>“Jerk,” Alec mutters, but without heat in it. He is glad that Jace knows.</p><p>For a while they just lie there, their breathing the only sound in the otherwise quiet room.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I really was a jerk. You did nothing wrong. Sometimes I just hate that we have to hide. That we can never be together openly.” Regret seeps into Jace’s voice, the same regret Alec feels.</p><p>Alec sighs and rolls of Jace, but not leaving his side. He reaches for his shirt and cleans both of them with it, before he throws it away. He rests his head on Jace’s chest, closing his eyes.</p><p>“I know. It sucks.” </p><p>Jace hums his agreement and wraps his arm around Alec’s back, who hisses lightly when Jace brushes over the marks his nails have left behind earlier.</p><p>“Do you want me to heal you?” Jace asks, a worried tone in his voice. </p><p>But Alec just shakes his head. “Nah, all good. I like to carry your marks. I wish I could keep them like you can.” He sighs before he presses a soft kiss to Jace’s nape, just over a bruise he has left behind. But he knows it’s not possible. When Jace shows up with hickeys on his neck no one bats an eye. Everyone knows that Jace likes to fool around. But everyone knows that he doesn’t, so he can’t just show up with bruises like Jace can.</p><p>“Maybe you should start dating so that I can leave my marks on you. My claim.” Jace grins at Alec, thinking about it half in earnest, half-jokingly. Absentmindedly he strokes Alec’s deflect rune on his throat - also a claim, but not the right one. </p><p>Alec just huffs. “Who could I date?”</p><p>“Well, that Warlock was definitely flirting with you. I bet he would do a lot to date you. And you did find him hot.” </p><p>Alec huffs, he knows Jace is teasing him. But he has to admit he did find Magnus hot. Though this is the last thing he will admit now, considering how jealous Jace has been just a few hours ago.</p><p>“Well at least I found him hot,” Jace adds sheepishly before he presses a kiss to Alec’s forehead.</p><p>Alec’s eyes snap open and his head jerks back. “What? You found him hot?” He looks down at Jace with a question in his eyes. </p><p>Jace blushes a little. “I did. And don’t pretend you didn’t.” </p><p>Alec just stares, licking his lips. “Maybe.”</p><p>Jace winks at him. “Just maybe? Oh, you can do better than that.” And then his eyes gleam golden while he activates his runes. Before Alec can even start to think, Jace has him flipped and Alec lays on his back, Jace on top of him. “And how do you find me?” </p><p>“Maybe also hot.” Alec gives back, trying to get away from Jace’s hold, though he knows he has no chance. Not when Jace has his runes activated and he hasn’t. </p><p>“Just maybe, huh? All right. I think it's time that you say my name, Alec. Or rather scream it. Moan it. Groan it.” Jace's grin deepens before his lips find Alec’s and he kisses him deep, the playfulness gone and replaced by raw desire. Alec yelps and Jace chuckles when Alec’s stamina rune lights up as well.</p><p>“I love you,” Jace whispers before he claims Alec’s lips in another heated kiss and both get lost once again in each other. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos are loved 💙</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>